Nuevos romances
by Danny creative
Summary: A HIPO LE AGRADA OTRA CHICA QUE NO SEA Astrid le agrda ¿mas o menos?
1. Hipo te has enamorado de dos chicas!

**porfa dejen reviews con ides para los demas capis de ahi me inspiro gracias **

**nota:nada de lo que paso en dragones de berk tiene que ver con esto borron y cuenta nueva ok? gracias **

Una fría mañana como todas en Berk, Hipo se encontraba durmiendo cuando de pronto Chimuelo empieza a golpear el techo para que despierte, cuando por fin lo logra despertar Hipo sale de la casa a ver a su amigo:  
Hipo:-¡Hola amigo! ¿Como estas? ¿Listo para dar un paseo?  
Chimuelo:(con la cabeza asienta).  
Hipo sube a Chimuelo y alzan el vuelo. Iban por el muelle cuando encontraron una flores azules, a hipo le extraño ya que era muy raro que salieran de el agua así que bajo a ver las, cuando llego las vio, eran de un color azul océano como los ojos de Astrid y del centro eran doradas como el cabello de Astrid, entonces hipo se dio cuenta que el solo pensaba en ella, y de pronto tuvo una idea, cortar las flores y llevarse las a Astrid pero si quería que fuera aun mas perfecto se le ocurrió por fin declarase le oficial mente.  
Hipo:-¡Hey! Chimuelo va monos tengo que llegar rápido a la herrería.  
Chimuelo alzo el vuelo y se fueron.  
Al llegar hipo le hizo una hermosa canasta a Astrid la decoro con rosas que encontró en el camino luego hizo una caja pequeña de madera y luego se le ocurrió hacerle un collar con un colguije de corazón de oro, puso la caja en el fondo del canasta y sobre ella todas las flores azules que encontró, luego puso una carta (que decía:  
12/12/12  
Hola Astrid

Por este medio quiero comunicarte mis sentimientos:  
Astrid cuando te veo mi corazón se acelera como nunca me pongo muy nervioso y cada vez que estoy lejos de ti siento que pierdo días de mi vida y no se muy bien como explicar lo que siento cuando me besas tan inesperadamente pero solo tengo algo muy en claro, que es lo que quiero tener para toda la vida, a ti y solo a ti a si que, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? .  
Nota: Toma el tiempo que necesites para responder.

Con amor: Hipo.)

Hipo se armo de valor y fue hacia la casa de Astrid.  
Astrid abrió la puerta.  
Hipo:Hola (dijo algo nervioso)  
Astrid:Hola (sorprendida por la visita de Hipo)  
Hipo: Bien pues venia a darte un regalo (dijo aun mas nervioso)  
Astrid:Gracias Hipo eres el mejor! (Dijo Astrid contenta y sonrojada)  
Hipo: Ten (le da la canasta).  
Astrid: Gracias es tan hermosa (dijo sonriendo).  
Hipo:bien pues fue todo tengo que irme a la herrería con Bocón. Adiós!(dijo sacudiendo la mano de un lado a otro mientras se alejaba).  
Astrid: Adiós (grito Astrid para que Hipo la escuchara).  
Astrid corrió a su habitación, entro, se encerró, se aventó a su cama con la canasta y empezó a leer la carta,cada palabra la enamoraba, cuando acabo vio entre las flores un pedazo cafe, quito las flores y encontró la cajita cuando la abrió tenia un collar y un pequeño mensaje grabado (que decía: mi corazón es solo para ti.)  
Astrid se puso tan feliz que en ese mismo instante salió de su casa y corrió a la casa de Hipo, cuando llego toco la puerta como loca, Estoico el gran jefe le abrió.  
Estoico: Hola Astrid ¿como has estado?  
Astrid: Hola Estoico he estado bien ¿y usted?  
Estoico: Muy bien gracias y supongo que buscas a Hipo ¿no?  
Astrid: si señor  
Estoico: Bien pues pasa puedes subir esta en su habitación.  
Astrid: Muchas gracias!  
Astrid entro y corrió asía la habitación de Hipo toco la puerta como loca de nuevo, y por fin Hipo le abrió. Cuando Hipo la vio con cara de enojada pensó que lo rechazaría pero de pronto:  
Astrid: (le da un fuerte golpe en el brazo) Eso fue por tardarte tanto en preguntar!  
Hipo:Wooo...  
Astrid: (antes de que pudiera terminar lo beso) y eso por por fin preguntar a y por cierto para que quede claro eso fue un si.  
Hipo:Wow Astrid eso fue...wow, bueno pensé que no me aceptarías.  
Astrid:Eres un tontito obvio que te aceptare hoy y mil veces mas si me lo preguntaras y ¿sabes por que?, por que te Amo (de pronto se acerco y puso su mano en la cabeza de Hipo y lo acerco a ella, luego fue ladeando su cabeza lentamente y cerro los ojos y de un momento a otro sintió los labios de Hipo junto a los de ella, era el beso mas romántico y con amor que se habían dado).  
Hipo: Wow  
Astrid: Bien Hipo lo siento pero me tengo que ir, mi madre necesita que le ayude a algunas cosas. Nos vemos mañana, adiós! (bajo las escaleras agitando la mano).  
Hipo: Adiós! (grito muy emocionado).

Al dia siguiente en la academia llego Patán corriendo y muy ahitado,  
Patán: Chicos ¡¿Quien creen que encontre?!  
Chicos: ¿a quien?  
Patán: a una hermosa chica!  
Hipo:¿que? Pero ¿como? ¿que paso?  
Brutacio: ¿donde esta?  
Patan: ¡siganme! (Exclamo feliz)

Todos siguieron a Patán, la chica estaba sentada en el muelle, toda mojada, con frío.  
Patán: hola cariño vengo a salvarte  
Chica: ¿que? ¿Quien eres? Y no me digas cariño ¿ok?  
Hipo: disculpa, hola ¿quien eres?  
Chica:(cuando vio a Hipo le brillaron los ojos y enseguida se puso de pie) Hola me llamo heder y ¿tu?  
Hipo: mucho gusto me llamo Hipo (y cuando vio su mirada se le quedo viendo como tonto, estaba congelado).  
Astrid: (interrumpió) Hola yo me llamo Astrid y ¿que haces aquí? (Le dijo a Heder con tono celoso)  
Heder: Hola la verad no se que hago aqui ni si quiera se como llegue, solo puedo recordar que nade y nade hasta que no pude mas, era una tormenta horrible y... ¡Auch! (Exclamo por que le dolía la cabeza)  
Hipo: ¿Que tienes?  
Heder: Me duele mucho la cabe... (De pronto se desmayo)  
Hipo: La alcanzo a agarrar antes de que cayera.  
Astrid: ¡Hipo! ¡Suéltala!.  
Hipo: Astrid si la suelto caerá.  
Patán: No te preocupes yo la agarro (tomo a Heder).  
Hipo: Bien Patán sienta la en el suelo  
Patán: (la sienta) bien genio y ahora ¿que?.  
Hipo: ( toma un poco de agua y la hecha a la cara de Heder).  
Heder: (poco a poco abre los ojos y despierta) ¿que me paso?.  
Hipo: nada pero creo que lo mejor es que descanses.  
Heder: Si pero no tengo donde quedarme.  
Hipo: pues puedes quedarte en mi casa, digo, si quieres.  
Heder:Bien gracias creo que si (abraza a Hipo)  
Astrid: ¡no! Mejor que se quede con migó somos mujeres nos entenderemos mejor.  
Heder:Pues esta bien

Empezaba a anochecer así que todos se fueron a sus casas.  
Cuando llegaron a asa de Astrid:  
Astrid: ¡mama llegue y una amiga se quedara a dormir! (Grito para que la escucharan).  
Mama de Astrid: ¡esta bien hija! ¡¿Que quieren de cenar?!  
Astrid: ¡lo que tu quieras!  
Subieron a la habitación


	2. Hipo y Heather ¿se quieren?

**Listo aqui esta el nuevo chapter tarde un poco por que tuve problemas al subirlo!**

* * *

Astrid: Bien, pues pasa, es mi habitación.  
Heather: Gracias,(entro a la habitación)  
Astrid: y ¿ya te acordaste de como llegaste?  
Heather: Pues un poco, solo logro recordar que en la isla en donde estaba exploto un volcán y todos corrieron a barcos pero en el que yo iba se hundió y si no salía pronto de ahi moriría por la lava y pues creo que nade y nade hasta que no pude mas y me desmaye luego vi el muelle y en cuanto llegue salí del mar y los conocí a ustedes.  
Astrid:Wow entonces ¿ya recuerdas todo?  
Heather:No pero la mayor parte.  
Tocan la puerta.  
Astrid: ¿quien?  
Mama de Astrid :Yo hija ya bajen a cenar  
Astrid: si ahí vamos  
Bajan cenan y regresan a la habitación.  
Heather: Muchas gracias Astrid la cena estuvo increíble.  
Astrid: Si mi madre cocina muy bien  
Heather:(ve la canasta que Hipo le dio a Astrid) Wow que hermosa canasta  
Astrid: gracias me la dio mi novio  
Heather: Aaaa y quien es tu novio?  
Astrid: el mas guapo de todos.. Hipo  
Heather:(com cara de desilusión) aaa es muy romántico ¿no?  
Astrid: si es el mejor de todos  
Heather:si me lo imagino (bosteza)  
Astrid: bueno creo que ya debemos dormir  
Heather: sip y ¿yo donde dormiré?  
Astrid: pues aquí (puso una manta en el suelo con una almohada des acolchonada y le dio de palmadas indicando que se quedaría ahí)  
Heather: Bueno gracias (se recostó).

Al día siguiente Astrid y Heather bajaron a desayunar y salen de la casa para dirigirse a la academia pero antes van por Tormenta:

Astrid:Ven bonita ¿Donde estas?  
Tormenta: (sale de su cuevita)  
Heather:Aaaaa ¿que es eso?  
Astrid: mmm pues un dragón  
Tormenta:(comienza a oler a Heather)  
Heather:Wow es muy bonita (la acaricia poco a poco)  
Astrid: bien pues vámonos (se sube a Tormenta)  
Heather: ¿que? Espera quieres que me suba a un dragón cuando ni siquiera los conocía  
Astrid:mm pues si  
Heather:bien me gustan los retos (se sube al dragón)

Llegan a la academia:  
Hipo: Hola chicas!  
Patán: Hola guapas!  
Brutacio:Hola nenas!  
Pata pez:Hola señoritas!  
Astrid:Hola  
Heather: Hola chicos  
Hipo: Hola ¿como dormiste?  
Heather:Bien gracias  
Hipo:Astrid puedes venir un momento.  
Astrid: si claro (va con Hipo)  
Hipo:ven vamos a dar un paseo (sube a chimuelo)  
Astrid: ok (sube a chimuelo)

Hipo llevo a Astrid a una pequeña playa.

Hipo:Astrid necesito hablar con tigo es muy serio.  
Astrid:claro que sucede amor  
Hipo: ¿Amor? Mira Astrid no me digas a si por que creo que me precipite demasiado al preguntar lo de si querías ser mi novia digo tenemos que conocer a mas personas y pues no se, deberíamos darnos un tiempo.  
Astrid: ¿Que? No Hipo pero no es justo (le avienta el hacha directo a la cara)  
Heather:(cae del cielo y con un escudo se pone enfrente de Hipo y lo defiende).  
Astrid:¡tu! ¿Que haces aquí?  
Heather: solo vi lo que pasaba y quise ayudar a Hipo a que su novia loca no lo mate  
Astrid: Ayyy ¿como me dijste?  
Heather: Novia loca (dijo con tono burlon)  
Astrid: ( se le fue a los golpes a Heather)  
Hipo: (defiende a Heather)  
Astrid: ¡Hipo! ¿Por que la defiendes? Si no es tu novia  
Hipo: (piensa: pero quisiera que lo fuera)  
Heather: Pues seria una mucho mejor novia que tu!.  
Astrid: (Furiosa sale corriendo del lugar)  
Hipo: Gracias Por defenderme Heather (la toma de la mano)  
Heather: De nada Hipo (se acerca a Hipo)  
Hipo: Heather Gracias en verdad puede a ver muerto si no fuera por ti  
Heather:No importa bueno lo importante aquí es que sigues vivo (se acerca aun mas a Hipo)  
Hipo:Heather me agradas mucho (inclina su cabeza hacia la de Heather)  
Heather:(intentando controlar las ganas de besarlo en la boca soporta un poco mas y le da un beso en la en la mejilla)  
Hipo:Bien creo que tenemos que regresar a la academia  
Heather:Si tienes razón (con ayuda de Hipo sube a Chimuelo)  
Hipo:(sube también a Chimuelo)

Llegando a la academia

Patán:¡Hey! Hipo te vas con una y regresas con otra  
Brutacio:jajajajaja  
Heather:Si que tiene  
Patán: nada cariño  
Hipo:no le digas cariño  
Patán: por que no es tu chica  
Heather: tu que sabes  
Brutacio y Brutilda:Huuuuuuuy soldaditos del amor  
Heather: jajaja claro que no  
Hipo:Bueno Heather creo que esta noche te quedaras en mi casa  
Heather:Creo que si

Entra Astrid a la academia

Astrid:Hipo y para que quede claro ya no hay nada entre nosotros (dijo muy seria)  
Hipo:Para que lo veniste a decir no quedo demasiado claro con lo de esta mañana  
Astrid:te perdonare pero solo quedaremos como amigos heee  
Hipo:Pero, hay adiós. Vámonos Heather (sube a chimuelo)  
Heather:Sip (sube a chimuelo)

En el camino:

Heather: ¿A donde vamos?  
Hipo:Pues como viste en Berk para transportarse y hacer casi todas las tareas necesitas a un dragón asi que iremos por uno para ti

Llegaron a una pequeña isla. Heather vio varias especies pero ninguna le agrado.

Heather:No me convenció ninguno  
Hipo:Tienes que elegir alguno, no hay mas  
Heather:Tranquilo todo llega a su tiempo.  
Hipo:Bien. Pero es mejor irnos porque se ve que se acerca una tormenta.

Se van a casa de Hipo. Llegando a su casa a caer rayos del cielo era una tormenta terrible.

Heather:Wow esa tormenta es terrible (cae justo afuera de la casa un rayo) aaaaaaa  
Hipo: Cuidado hazte para atras  
Heather:(se asoma a la ventana y ve una oveja afuera apunto de morir por un rayo y sale corriendo de la casa para ayudarla)

Cuando Heather salió un animal volador la rapto y la llevo a la punta de un acantilado. Justo en el momento el animal se acerco a ella, ella se hizo un poco para atrás por que si no caería al vacío en eso el animal le rugió ella brinco hacia atrás y resbalo por la lluvia, cayendo al vacío.  
De pronto el animal volador que la llevo, la rescato, Heather con muy pocas fuerzas y luchando contra el viento logro sentarse bien en el y lo arreo hasta el muelle, llegaron y la tormenta empezó a desaparecer, Hipo llego en Chimuelo y vio a Heather montando un dragón y eso no era lo sorprendente si no que el dragón era un skrill.

Hipo:Heather cuidado es un dragon en extremo peligroso  
Heather:Hipo tranquilo este amiguito me salvo la vida, (acaricio al skrill que era azul y morado mas o menos del tamaño de Chimuelo) y ya decidí, el será mi dragón mascota.  
Hipo:¿Estas segura?  
Heather: Si (lo abraza)  
Hipo:Bien y ¿como le pondrás?  
Heather:Me gusta rayo, aparte así lo conocí en una tormenta de rayos  
Hipo:mmm hola Rayo (se acerca con cuidado).


	3. los pensamientos

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capi porfa dejen reviews con lo que les gustaría que pasare en el siguiente capitulo¡ por única vez los dejare decidir!**

* * *

Después cada quien monto a su dragón y los llevaron a casa de Hipo. Ya en casa Hipo abrió la puerta y se metió Heather y luego el. Ya había anochecido.  
Heather: Ayy ya tengo sueño (bosteza). Hipo: Pues mira aquí te quedaras (sube a su cuarto y le muestra su cama). Heather: Ay no Hipo como crees lo que menos quiero es incomodar y si no tu ¿Dónde dormirías? Hipo: Por mi no te preocupes me puedo quedar con Chimuelo en la sala o con mi papa.  
Heather:Esta bien gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojan)  
Hipo:Mmm De nada (dijo algo nervioso por el beso)  
Heather:(bosteza)  
Hipo:Pues te dejo descansar, hasta mañana (el sale y sierra la puerta)  
Heather:(pensando:ayy lo quiero tanto es tan lindo... Pero que me pasa creo que Hipo me gusta... No no puede ser.. Ayy a quien engaño, sii lo amo y que aun así no se fijaría en mi) (se recuesta y se duerme)  
Hipo:(pensando:Es tan bonita, femenina wow será que me gusta aun mas que Astrid...Creo que si, pero y si la invito a una cita y si me dice que no y si fracaso y si no me vuelve a hablar, bueno la invitare creo que debo ser mas valiente mañana por la mañana le diré) se recuesta con su padre y duerme).

Ya había amanecido curiosamente era una mañana cálida en Berk, era muy diferente a las demás.  
Hipo bajo antes que su padre y Heather y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Su padre bajo y lo vio:

Estoico: Hipo eso se ve delicioso ¿que es?  
Hipo:Son filetes de pescado con ensalada de zanahoria, agua de mora azul y de postre fresas con crema de Jack.  
Estoico:muy bien hijo y ¿como vas con Astrid?  
Hipo:Pues a decir verdad  
Estoico:(lo interrumpe) mira hijo me perdonaras pero no creo que esa relación te lleve a nada bueno ella es muy ruda y aveces puede ser demasiado celosa y en cualquier momento de locura matarte.  
(Heather bajo de la habitación pero nadie la es cucho y oyó a Hipo platicar con su padre)  
Hipo:No te preocupes ya no somos nada. Es que la verdad ella no me gusta tanto como otra chica que acabo de conocer ella es femenina, delicada pero tambien sabe defenderse muy bien  
Estoico:¿como se llama?  
Hipo:Pues es...Heather

Heather:(casi se desmaya ahí mismo al escuchar todo lo que Hipo pensaba sobre ella) (dejo pasar unos segundos e hico ruidos de que estaba bajando las escaleras y por fin apareció) Buenos días  
Hipo:Aaa buenos días Heather ven te prepare de desayunar  
Heather:Gracias Hipo (se sienta)

Al acabar de desayunar Estoico se va a arreglar unos asuntos con Bocón.

Hipo:Bien Heather vámonos a la academia para que le enseñes a rayo algunos trucos  
Heather:Si (sale de la casa y grita)  
Rayoo ¿donde estas?  
Rayo:(sale de detras de la casa y se pone a intentar jugar con Heather)  
Hipo:Chimuelo ven aquí amigo vamos

Los dos suben a sus dragones y vuelan hasta la academia

Patán:(dirijiendose a Heather) Hola nena como estas, estaba pensando en que fuéramos a dar un paseo, el mas romántico que puedas tener (le dijo con tono seductor).

Heather: Pues no tengo nad...  
Hipo:(interrumpe) no puede ir Patán tiene cosas que hacer  
Patán: Ay y desde cuando decides tu por ella (empuja a Hipo)  
Hipo:Solo te digo que estará ocupada no por que yo decida (por accidente se tropieza y empuja a Patán  
Patán:con que así lo quieres no niño (le empieza a pegar)  
Hipo:déjame (se defiende)

* * *

**Bien se que esta muy corto pero tuve un bloque creativo, asi que ustedes ayúdenme a decidir que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. ES AMOR

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capi porfa dejen reviews GRACIAS! **

* * *

Todos:(solo ven la pelea y no hacen nada)

Heather:(se lanza sobre Patán y le empieza a ayudar a Hipo a quitárselo de encima y los deja)

Hipo:(empuja a Patán y se para)

Patán:(agotado) Que Hipo sabia que eras débil pero no tanto para que tu intento de novia te defienda

Heather: Mira Patán no somos novios o "intento de novios" y si así fuera a ti que te interesa

Patan: Me interesa por que te quiero dulzura

Hipo: Patán por favor seamos sinceros a cada chica que conoces le dices lo mismo

Mientras discutían Hipo y Heather salieron de la academia

Brutilda:(se ríe) si Patán acuérdate ese chico que llego ase unos meses y pensaste que era chica y lo intentaste conquistar

Brutacio:(también se ríe) Jajajaja si toda la aldea se dio cuenta que era hombre, menos TU jajajajajajaja

Patán: Cállense un error lo comete cualquiera (cuando volteo a ver a Hipo y a Heather ya se habían ido)

En el muelle

Hipo:Hather gracias es que siempre me ayudas y bueno quería invitarte a volar con migo para conocer Berk e ir a cenar al gran salón.

Heather:¡CLARO! (DIJO MUY EMOCIONADA) digo, claro me encantaría. (Dirigiéndose a Rayo) Bien chico en un rato regreso ok.

Rayo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Subieron a Chimuelo y empezaron a volar.

Heather: Hipo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?

Hipo:SI claro

Heather: AA (trago saliva) ¿Ay alguna chica que te gus... ay q te guste?

Hipo:(se puso un poco nervios) Si pero no se si yo le gusto a ella.

Heather: Y ¿se puede saber su nombre?

Hipo:MMM prefiero que sea sorpresa

Heather: Esta bien

Hipo:y A ti, ya sabes ¿Te gusta alguien?

Heather: Si en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí me e enamorado ciegamente de el, es un excelente vikingo, es amable, tierno, guapo, mmm sincero, es el mejor.

Hipo:MMM Se puede saber ¿Quién es?

Heather: Ja es una sorpresa, los siento

Hipo: Esta bien

Anduvieron por todo Berk (hasta que anochecio) fue el viaje mas romántico que habían tenido los dos en toda su vida. Por fin llegaron al gran salón tuvieron una cena hermosa pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo. Hipo la llevo al lugar en el que conoció a Chimuelo, el lugar era hermoso a la luz de la luna, era mas que romántico.

Hipo: Heather

Heather: Si Hipo

Hipo: La verdad es que la chica de la que te hable e... er... eres.. tu

Heather: Ay HIPO..

Hipo:(la interrumpió) que no te gusto, lo sabia me dejaras de hablar para siempre verdad, no debí de haber dicho nad...

Heather:(lo interrumpió y lo abrazo, luego acerco lentamente la cabeza hacia el y cerro los ojos y solo sintió cuando sus labios se juntaron, le dio el beso en la mas tierno que le han dado en toda su vida)

Hipo:(solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar fuel el beso mas eterno que tuvo, aunque solo fueron un par de segundos el lo sintió como horas) Heather... yo.. yo.. te AMO.

Heather: Y yo a ti (lo volvió a besar)

Hipo: AY DIOSES (La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y la cargo) Heather ¿Quieres ser mi... mi... mi novia?

Heather: Hipo claro que si, eres el mejor!

Heather: se sentó en el pasto (hiso cara de como si se sintiera culpable por algo)

Hipo:(también se sentó) Heather ¿Qué pasa?

Heather: ¿Qué pasara con Astrid?

Hipo: MMM pues ya no somos nada

Heather: Lo se pero me siento mal por que yo fui la causa de que rompieran.

Hipo:Mira Heather la verdad No fue exactamente por eso que la deje. Mira ella antes ni si quiera se me acercaba, ni una sola mirada, me hizo caso hasta que...(temió decirle a Heather lo de los dragones por temor a que solo lo quisiera por eso)

Heather: Hasta que?

Hipo: Nada... el caso es que no fue tu culpa no te sientas culpable ¿si?

Heather: Esta bien, sabes, en toda mi vida eres lo mejor que me ha pasado (lo abrazo)

Hipo:Ya es tarde deberíamos regresar a casa.

Se fuero, llegando a casa los dos muy cansados se fueron a dormir.

* * *

**Díganme si les gusto! chao! XD**


	5. revoltijo de sentimientos

**Bien este capitulo es algo a petición de ustedes ya que escuchee que a muchos les gusta mas HipoxAstrid (la verdad a mi también solo lo puse con Heather para hacer algo diferente a los demás fanfics) en fin ustedes dejen sus reviews decidiendo HipoxAstrid o HipoxHeather esta decisión es de ustedes asi que aquí les dejo el chapter! Ojala les gustee!**

* * *

Ya era de la mañana siguiente Hipo apenas despertaba y se dio cuenta que su padre salió muy temprano así que fue a ver como amaneció Heather, toco la puerta del cuarto pero no respondió así que entro y se dio cuenta que sobre la cama había una carta que decía que decidió ir a dar un paseo por el muelle con rayo. Hipo escucho que tocaron la puerta y bajo a abrir un poco adormilado todavía.

Hipo:¿Quien? (abrió la puerta)

Astrid: Hola Hipo

Hipo:(sobresalto y se despertó bien, bien) NO no me mates

Astrid: Tranquilo no vengo a matarte

Hipo: Entonces?

Astrid: A disculparme por como te trate antiguamente (dio con tristeza recordando lo que paso hace un par de horas:

**Flash Back:**

Astrid estaba en el muelle pescando junto con tormenta cuando vio llegar a Heather y ni si quiera le dirigió una mirada,

Heather: Hola Astrid

Astrid: Hola

Heather: ¿Como estas?

Astrid: Bien, ¿por que me estas hablando?

Heather: Quiero decirte que Hipo y YO somos NOVIOS, solo te lo digo para que lo dejes de molestar, Adios (monto su dragón y se fue)

Astrid: Pues que sean felices! (grito con rabia) ( empezó a contener las lagrimas, se subió a tormenta y se fue a su casa) (en cuanto llego se tiro a la cama y lloro como nunca, sabia que no debía pero no se contuvo y empezó a pensar que lo trato muy mal y se tenia q disculpar con Hipo, se limpio las lagrimas y se fue)

**Fin flash back)**

Hipo: esta bien no te preocupes (hizo una sonrisita que enamoraba a Astrid de inmediato)

Astrid: (comienza a llorar)

Hipo: ¿por que lloras? (le toma una mano)

Astrid: (con voz ahogada) por que me traicionaste ya se que estas saliendo con Heather, yo te quiero, Hipo, te QUIERO!

Hipo:Yo no te traiciono Tu solo estabas conmigo por que me convertí en héroe desde lo de los dragones, por que antes cuando yo te amaba ni si quiera me hacías caso (dio en forma de reclamación)

Astrid: Hipo desde que éramos chicos te amaba, pero todos me decían que tu eras débil que no debía estar contigo yo de tonta me lo creí todo y no fue hasta que madure lo suficiente para darme cuenta que eso no importa, no sabes cuantos años reprimí este amor, (empezó a llorar peor)

Hipo: Astrid yo-yo no sabia

Astrid: (sale corriendo)

Hipo: (en chimuelo la alcanza y la lleva al risco mas alto y hermoso de Berk) (el solo la miraba)

Astrid: Hipo...

De pronto Heather paso volando en rayo y cayo justo en medio de los dos

Hipo:Heather que- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Heather: te lo advertí Astrid te dije que te alejaras, deja de molestarnos.

Astrid: (sin decir mas se fue de ese lugar)

Heather: ya Hipo y ahora que hacemos bebe

Hipo: Te-tengo que hacer unas cosas

Heather: ¿puedo ir?

Hipo: esta ve no, lo siento ( dijo algo consternado por la situación)

Hipo: (salió volando en chimuelo y fue al bosque cuando por fin llego se puso a pensar: Que- que fue lo que sentí cuando estaba con Astrid por que - por que tengo que amarlas a las dos, también quiero a Astrid pero Heather es tan femenina, pero Astrid se sabe defender y sabe ser algo sensible cuando se requiere, AGGG no se que hacer con mi vida) (escucho crujir unos arboles, fue a ver que pasaba y se encontró con Astrid) Astrid...

Astrid: Hola que paso con Heather

Hipo: nada

Astrid: Ustedes se quieren mucho verdad?

Hipo: creo que solo es atracción física, es que su cara es tierna y bu-bueno no se creo

Astrid: y por mi?

Hipo:¿que?

Astrid: que si sientes algo ¿por mi?

Hipo: creo que s-s-si

Astrid: y que tipo de atracción es?

Hipo: de las dos, eres muy, muy bonita y muy ruda pero a la vez sensible, tierna y -creo que te- te quiero

Astrid:(se acerco lentamente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba muy cerca de Hipo)

Hipo:-(solo la mira y pone su mano en la nuca de Astrid)

Astrid:(se pone nerviosa)

Hipo:(lentamente la acerca asía el)

Astrid:( se hace para atrás y evade el beso que sabia que sucedería en cualquier momento)

Hipo:(muy apenado) perdón

Astrid: no te preocupes pero, es que no quiero estar así, no quiero que nos besemos hasta que ya no estés en una relación

Hipo: tienes razón, gracias

Astrid: Gracias de ¿que?

Hipo: cualquier otra chica hubiera aprovechado la situación y besarme pero tu, tu no eres cualquier chica, tu eres UNICA

Astrid: (sonrojada) bien adiós!

Hipo:(suspira) Adiós (sonríe)


	6. traicion

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capituloo, recuerden que seguiré escribiendoo los 2 romances hasta que la mayoría de mis lectores decidan, bueno sin mas rodeos disfruten leyendoo esta historia, que les agradee!**

* * *

Hipo subió a Chimuelo, cuando llego a su casa se encerró en su cuarto, tenia que pensar en todo lo que había pasado, de pronto escuchó que tocaron la puerta, pensó que era su padre, así que abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Heather,

Heather: Hola Hipo ¿puedo pasar?

Hipo: Si claro (sonrió y se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban ahí)

Heather: Perdón como me comporte, creo que fue un ataque de celos o algo así, es que no sabes lo que siento cuando pienso que voy a perder al único que me ha...

Hipo: ¿Que te ha, que?

Heather: Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

Hipo: Si no te preocupes

Heather: No llegue a esta isla como les conté

Hipo: ¿entonces?

Heather: En la isla en la que yo vivía, nadie creía que yo sirviera para algo (empezaron a escurrir lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes), todos decían que a pesar de ser chica era débil, que no tenía sangre vikinga, que no serviría de nada eran tantas críticas que decidí escaparme, estuve a morir en una tormenta de rayos, el barco en el que yo iba se hundió, de echo ahí fue la primera vez que vi a rayo, yo tenía mucho miedo y me desmaye de pronto desperté y te vi y supe que tu, que tu serias diferente (soltó un llanto terrible y salto a los brazos de Hipo)

Hipo: (La abraza con fuerza) Tranquila, tranquila, no te preocupes te amo y no te dejare irte jamás, ya no llores ¿vale? (piensa: como es que dije eso si no se a quien quiero mas si a Astrid o a ella, mi vida es un asco, por que no mejor me comió ese muerte roja, aggg odio esto)

Ya había anochecido e Hipo se despedía de Heather, cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto una voz lo detuvo,

Heather: Hipo se que sonara raro y no quiero que lo mal interpretes  pero ¿te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo?

Hipo: (sonríe) si, no te preocupes (se acuesta en la cama y la cubre con un manto pero el no se tapa)

Heather: (voltea asía el lo abraza y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, le susurra) gracias, te amo

Hipo: (la abraza y sonríe) yo también, descansa

A la mañana siguiente fue Heather quien se levanto temprano y bajo a preparar un desayuno, Hipo se despertó con el delicioso olor de la comida así que bajo a ver que era, vio a Heather ahí cocinando y sirviendo la comida en la mesa,

Heather: Que bueno que ya despertaste, dormilón

Hipo: Jejeje si, oye eso huele delicioso ¿Qué es?

Heather: Un poco de carne de Jack, leche, y de fruta moras azules

Hipo: ¡que rico! mm

Estoico baja a ver que preparan de desayunar

Heather: Buenos días, señor

Estoico: Buenos días, chicos tengo que informarles algo, me voy de viaje con bocón y otros vikingos un par de semanas, como ya vienen las heladas tenemos que recolectar comida y también necesitamos que los jóvenes que se queden nos ayuden con la producción de comida,

Hipo: Claro papa, pero el pueblo ya se entero

Estoico: Si Bocón se ha encargado de eso (ve a Heather muy entrada en la cocina como preparando algo en una canasta) ¿que haces Heather?

Heather: bueno le preparo comida para que se lleve al viaje (le da una canasta)

Estoico: Gracias Heather, bueno chicos nos vemos en 2 semanas, Adiós! (sale de la casa)

Hipo: Heather que rápida eres ¿que pusiste en la canasta?

Heather: Lo necesario, leche, carne, pescado, pollo, fruta, etc

Hipo: MMM y ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? por que este es el desayuno mas delicioso que e comido

Heather: No se, estaba experimentando y ¡bam! cocine y creo que me salió bien ¿no?

Hipo: No la verdad no te salió bien

Heather: (con cara de me acabas de decir que si osea que onda)

Hipo: te salió delicioso jejejeje

Heather: Ashhh ya me habías asustado, bueno oye en un rato les vengo a ayudar con lo de la producción, es que quiero ir a volar un rato con Rayo ¿puedo?

Hipo: Claro (piensa: genial tendré mas tiempo con Astrid. AAA no pienses eso Heather es tu novia, oh cállate también quieres a Astrid acéptalo),

Heather: Hipo ¿Qué piensas?

Hipo: Ehh, yo, nada, nada (pone cara de nervioso)

Heather: a veces eres raro, pero bueno adiós (le da un beso en la boca y sale de la casa)

En el bosque Hipo estaba buscando algunos Jacks pero no encontró ninguno mas que a una persona especial.

Hipo: Hey Astrid ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Astrid: Nada solo venia a ver si te encontraba, siempre estas aquí así que imagine que hoy también lo estarías y le atine

Hipo: Y ¿para que me buscabas?

Astrid: la verdad, cada vez que me alejo de ti me siento rara, como si te necesitara,

Hipo: Sabes, yo siento lo mismo

Mientras tanto Heather volaba con Rayo en el muelle como siempre, pero de pronto se encontró con Patán,

Patán: Hola cariño, te estaba buscando

Heather:(levanta una ceja) ¿para que?

Patán: ¿Sabes donde esta tu amado Hipo ahora?

Heather: No y que

Patán: Que creo que deberías saber

Heather: por que

Patán: No vaya a ser que te este engañando

Heather: Hipo no es así y entiende no nos vas a separar por nada, ya olvídalo

Patán: Bien si estas tan segura de el, ven déjame enseñarte que esta haciendo en este momento

Heather: Solo iré a demostrarte que el no me traición (lo sigue en el dragón y llegan al bosque se esconden entre los arboles y ven a Hipo y a Astrid)

Patán: Te lo dije

Heather: No están haciendo nada mas que platicar

Patán: pues escuchemos de que platican (se ponen a escuchar)

* * *

**Muajajaja los dejo intrigados, que escucharan Patán y Heather, bien eso que causara dolor, felicidad, confianza, ¿rompimiento?, no dejen de leer y porfa dejen reviews con lo que opinen gracias! aaa claro y si les llegan ideas para los demás capiss mándenme inbox y vere si si pongo esas ideass! no leemos luego!**


	7. princesa? parte 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lo siento por no actualizar pronto pero con esto de regreso de vacaciones no eh tenido mucho tiempo, espero les guste mi fic!**

* * *

Astrid: Hipo se que estas con Heather, y quiero preguntarte ¿a quien amas realmente?

Hipo: Mira es que no te mentiré las amo a ambas

Heather:( se quedo en estado de shock al escuchar eso)

Astrid: si Hipo tal vez pero no puedes estar con las dos al mismo tiempo

Hipo: Es que a ti te conozco desde antes y eres tan linda aparte te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti...

Heather:(dejo de escuchar y empezaron a correr lagrimas de sus ojos, se levanto del suelo y se fue corriendo)

Patán:(salio disparado tras ella)

Hipo: pero el caso es que no e aclarado bien mis sentimientos y no quisiera tomar una decisión tan pronto

Astrid: No importa tomate tu- tu tiempo. Adiós

Mientras tanto en el muelle:

Patán: Te lo dije ya no llores

Heather: Ayyy es es un... (Sin pensar que hacia abrazo a Patán)

Hipo salió de los árboles y los vio

Hipo: Heather ¡¿que ases?!

Heather: aaa nada (salió corriendo de ahí, llego a la casa de Hipo, tomo su bolso y salió, subió a Rayo y le indico que saliera de esa isla en ese instante)

Hipo:(la siguió, hasta que llegaron a una isla)

Heather:(bajo corriendo y abrazo a una persona que estaba ahí parada) Madre ¡te extrañe!

Madre de Heather: Hija ¿donde estabas? (De atrás de ellas salió la población de esa isla y las rodearon) Población: ¡si la princesa regreso!, Por fin llego nuestra princesa, princesa te extrañamos, (todos gritaban con alegría)

Hipo:(con desconcierto bajo del dragón) ¿princesa?

Heather: Si Horrendo Abadejo tercero, soy la princesa

Hipo: pe-pero tu dijiste que..

Heather: ya vete de esta isla, los de Berk no son aceptados (dijo con mucha rabia)

Mama de Heather: es de Berk contra el (grito con fuerza)

* * *

**chan chan chan chan, jejeje estuvo muy corto pero ya ven por falta de tiempo, bueno espero les guste y ya saben dejen sus reviws si les gusto,! nos leemos luego!**


End file.
